Dan Hibiki Vs. Sans
You all know who wins this, right? Dan Hibiki Vs. Sans is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Dan Hibiki VS Sans.png|??? Sans Vs. Dan.jpg|Golden-Sans78 What-if Death Battle Dan Hibiki vs. Sans.jpg|Venage237 Description Street Fighter Vs. Undertale! These two are the weakest opponents around, one legit and the other technically! Who will walk away alive? Intro Wiz: Weaklings are a favorite in community's for there butt monkey status and there humor. Boomstick: But sometimes they can be quite the challenge to fight. Like Sans...again... Wiz: And Dan Hibiki, returning from his fight against a Koopa Troopa. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Dan Hibiki Wiz: One day, Street Fighter Anti-Hero Sagat accidently killed a man in a fight that costed Sagat's eye. While it seems that this has nothing to do with anything, this event caused a man to train to avenge his fallen father. Boomstick: His name...was Dan Hibiki. And he was weak as sh*t. (Shows Dan getting beaten baddly by M. Bison) Wiz: Dan Hibiki, wanting to get revenge on Sagat, trained under Goku and Ken's trainer. He left, however, to continue his quest. Boomstick: Dan Hibiki's "Traidmark" attack is the Gadoken. He shoots a short-ranged, low damaging ball of energy that more oftain then not misses. Wiz: He also knows the Shuruken, a normaly powerful upper-cut and a majoraty of Ryu and Ken's moves. Boomstick: He also has plenty of taunts. The use of these is...wait, what is the use? Wiz: Who knows? Boomstick: Oh. Does this guy have any good attacks?! Wiz: Yes, suprisingly. By tapping into his "dark side", he can pull off the Raging Demon attack Akuma uses. Boomstick: Now we're talkin'! This attack makes a giant explosion on hit, and can 1-Hit K.O pretty much anyone in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2! Wiz: However, he (1): has no idea how to use it, (2): usualy misses, and (3): hurts himself badly. Boomstick: His best feats are suprisingly impressive! He's taken blows from both Ryu and Ken, trained Blanka, and even beat Sagat in a fight. Sagat threw the fight, though, so...he still sucks, right? Wiz: Right. Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Sans Wiz: This...is Sans. Boomstick: Wow. Really? (Cues Papyrus's theme) Wiz: Yes. Sans the skeleton is the pun-loving, prank-loving, ketchup-loving, and lazy brother to Papyrus. He enjoys sleeping and like to mess with his bro. Boomstick: And he's only got 1HP and 1ATK!? This guy's pathetic! Sans: Who you callin' pathetic? Boomstick: What the... Wiz: Oh yeah...I invited him. You musta' put a lotta...backBONE into it. ''(Cue drums) Wiz: Anyways, he's the final boss of the Genocide route. Boomstick: Ha! How easy is that? Wiz: Take a look... (Shows Sans beating the life out of Frisk) Boomstick: ...Well. Holy sh*t. (Cue Megalovainia) Sans has powers over Gaster Blasters, a strange device that shoots a laser beam. He can summon about a dozen at a time. Boomstick: He's also got a LOT of bones. As in, A LOT. Normal bones, blue bones, short bones, long bones...you name it. ''Hey, did i mention I have telekinesis? Boomstick: Teleki-what? Wiz: Yes, with the power of the blue SOUL, he can throw the victim around like he's made of air. Boomstick: Also, he can make bones come out of the ground. I'm starting to think he's a lot more competent then i thought... Hey, did ya forget about the KARMA? Boomstick: Nah, I don't like that stuff. Gets stuck in your teeth. Wiz: Um, Boomstick? He means KARMA, not caramel. Boomstick: Oh. I knew that. This stuff effects you by getting rid of your invincibility frames, thus making the whole 1ATK thing kinda pointless. Wiz: It may seem that Sans is invincible. But really, he's not. Boomstick: Not only does the guy go down in one hit, he kinda holds back a bit, thinking that it ain't worth putting all his effort into it because everything will just RESET. Wiz: Plus, he's lazy. Boomstick: Oh, also that. Right. Hey, you forgot something... Both: What? I'm a beast on the trombone. (Shows Sans on the trombone) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatiants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT"S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' ' Death Battle On a sunny day, in a grassy field, Sans the Skeleton was laying on a chair taking some well needed rest. He had been in over 3 fights, so today was his day off...or so it seemed. Sans: Ahhh. Nothin' like a lay-down on a nice, warm, cool morning and doing nothing. It's perfect-''' ???: Hey, punk! '''Sans: *Sigh* Guess I spoke too soon. Sans turned around too see Dan Hibiki a few feet away, pointing at him. With a sigh, Sans got up and walked to Dan to speak with him. Dan: Alright, listing up-'' '''Sans: Lemmie guess: You wanna fight me?' By the time Sans was done talking, Dan had already struck a fighting pose. Sans shruged and prepaired for battle. Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Sans: Well, ''I ''hope ''you're ''ready for a bad time. ' ' Dan immediatly ran up to Sans and threw a punch. However, Sans suddenly dissapered before the fist could come in contact with the Skeleton. Very confused, Dan scratched his head. Dan: What the...where'd he... Suddenly a ray of light just barely missed him. He turned around and saw a floating skull, a Gaster Blaster, aiming at him. By pure instincts Dan ran away while the GB fired lasers at him. Sans, however, then teleported in front of Dan and tripped him. Dan fell over with a THUD. Angry, Dan got back up and attempted to spin kick Sans. The Skeleton ducked under it and swung a bone into Dan's gut. He then used his telekinisis to throw the Pink Fighter away. Dan landed on his back, then slowly got back up onto his feet. He now wasn't sure if this was a good idea... Dan: H-how are you d-doing...this? Sans: I'm gonna be 100% honest, kid...I don't know. Er, I never knew, anyways. The world then turned black for a split second, then returned to normal to show a dozen bones getting thrown at Dan. In a panic, he shot a Gadoken at a group of them. To his suprise, it worked and vaporized the bones. He was about to throw another one when Sans appered in front of him and stepped on his foot. Dan yelled in pain for a second before attempting to grab the Skeleton. Again, Sans had vanished. Dan gritted his teeth. Dan: Hey, if you're sooo tough, why don't you come outta hiding and actually fight me, coward? Sans: It's called a stradigy, kid. Not that you've ever used one. Dan suddenly felt a bone hit his back. Then one struck him in the chest, then bottom, then face, and finally his motherboards. Dan kneeled down in pain as Sans walked up to him. However, Sans just then barley avoided a Gadoken that Dan shot. While he was distracted his opponent pushed him over onto the grass. Dan then kneeled over Sans with a smirk. Dan: Ha! Finally! Now, take this! He was about to throw a punch to finish off Sans, but then a Bone knocked him away. Sans got back up onto his feet as Dan got back up too. But this time, A little more peeved off. Sans: Whoa, you OK, pal? Dan: NO! I cannot lose to you...I must avenge my father... Sans: What do I have anything to do with that-''' Dan:...I must prove myself! And in order to doo that...YOU...MUST...DIE!!! Dan suddenly bursted right at Sans with the Raging Demon and was about to hit him...only for Sans to simply step to the side. Dan missed the Skeleton completly, and instead came face-to-face with... Dan: Oh no. ...A Gaster Blaster. It fired, and five seconds later all that was left of Dan was ashes. '''K.O!!! Sans: Get dunked on, kid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta day off to continue. Sans went back to his chair and layed back down. A few moments later he fell asleep completly as the wind blew Dan's ashes away. Results *Sans was fast asleep until a Shadow loomed over him, about to get a revenge attack... *Dan's ashes flew in the wind. Boomstick: Yeah, bet he missed fighting the Koopa now, right? Wiz: Suprisingly, this battle seems close. Dan had an advantage in Strengh and Durability, and had bearly done any Sins for KR to work on him. Boomstick: THEN you remember Sans is faster, smarter, more unpredictable, more expereanced, and was generally better then Dan. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE RAGING DEMON?! You ask. Wiz: Well, it could have landed Dan a win if he 1) Wasn't facing someone who can move quickly, unlike the Koopa, and 2) Dan kind of sucks using it. Combind all that with his cockyness and- Sans: Dan gets punished a Skele-TON. Boomstick: Oh, da*n it, Sans! That's my line! Wiz: The winner is Sans the Skeleton. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:'Street Fighter vs Undertale' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017